dcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Richard Grayson (Nouvelle Terre)
Fichier:Citation1.pngCe que je pense de moi-même ? C'est une bonne question, et j'y répondrais de cette façon : j'en ai trop vu pour être Robin, mais je suis encore trop optimiste pour être Batman. Je suis Nightwing. Je suis l'Officier Dick Grayson. Je suis le petit ami de Barbara Gordon, le fils adopté de Bruce Wayne et le dernier membre des Flying Graysons encore en vie. Je suis comblé.Fichier:Citation2.png --Dick Grayson Histoire Dick Grayson est un justicier appartenant à la Famille de Batman et ayant incarné le héros connu sous le nom de Robin. Finalement, il finit par abandonner cette identité et fut inspiré par Superman ' afin de devenir 'Nightwing, alors que Jason Todd et Tim Drake lui succédèrent en tant que Robin. A la suite de la disparition de Bruce Wayne, il succéda à son mentor en tant que Batman, accompagné de Damian Wayne, dans le rôle de Robin, durant les événements de Battle for the Cowl. Le retour de Bruce leur permit tous deux de porter le costume de Batman, dans le cadre de Batman Incorporated, bien que Grayson ait repris l'identité de Nightwing, depuis la saga Traps and Trapezes. Flying Graysons Richard 'Dick' John Grayson est le fils unique de John et Mary Grayson, deux acrobates à Haley's Circus. A l'âge de 12 ans, Dick était déjà un acrobate émérite et le membre le plus jeune d'un numéro de cirque appelé The Flying Graysons (littéralement 'Les Graysons Volants'). Il joignit le numéro très jeune, ayant été entraîné à ce dernier dès ses premiers pas par ses parents. Alors que le cirque était de passage à Gotham City, Dick saisit les propos de "Boss" Tony Zucco, un seigneur de crime très craint et reconnu, menaçant de s'en prendre à ses parents si le propriétaire du cirque ne lui versait pas une certaine somme pour sa protection. Ce dernier refusa et, la nuit suivante, Dick, tout comme la majorité de l'élite de Gotham, assistèrent avec horreur au meutre des parents de ce dernier: en effet, le fil sur lesquels ils se tenaient fut coupé, assurant aux acrobates une mort certaine. Le jeune Dick se sentit, par la suite, responsable des événements, n'ayant pas pu prévenir ses parents à temps. Origines Peu de temps après ce drame, soit dans Batman: Year Three ou Year One Annual: Robin, Dick fut placé dans un centre pour jeunes très peu soucieux du sort de ses occupants, du fait que les services sociaux en charge de cet établissement étaient saturés. Il fut battu par un certain nombre de résidents du centre, ce qui conduisit à son transfert dans un orphelinat catholique. Bruce vint au secours de Dick en l'adoptant en tant que tuteur, du fait du refus de Dick de voir son père être remplacé par le milliardaire. Dans Batman: Dark Victory, frustré par le manque d'attention fourni par son tuteur et par le mystère planant toujours sur la mort de ses parents, Dick s'échappa du Manoir Wayne - mais se heurta à Batman, enquêtant également sur le meurtre des parents de Dick. Quand Dick revint au cirque, il fut confronté à l'associé de Zucco, un certain Eddie Skeevers, qui faillit le tuer, mais qui en fut empêché par l'intervention de Batman. Se réveillant par la suite dans la Batcave, il fut choqué d'apprendre que la véritable identité de Batman n'était autre que celle de son tuteur, Bruce Wayne. Ensemble, ils réussirent à prouver la complicité de Zucco dans le meurtre des Graysons, bien que ce dernier succomba apparemment à une crise cardiaque avant son arrestation. Apercevant une part de lui-même en la personne du jeune garçon, pouvant comme lui tempérer sa compassion par une soif de justice, Batman offrit à Dick une chance unique: l'opportunité de devenir son partenaire dans sa lutte contre le crime. Dick choisit son identité secrète, Robin, et son entraînement commença. La première mission de Dick aux côtés du Chevalier Noir les amena à combattre The Hangman dans les égouts de Gotham, suivi de Double-Face et du reste de la plupart des ennemis de Batman à la Batcave. Plus tard, cette nuit-là, à la suite de cette série de combats, Batman et Robin jurèrent de combattre ensemble contre le crime et la corruption tout en ne s'écartant jamais du chemin de la droiture. Batman réalisa alors, pour la première fois, qu'il n'avait pas à mener cette croisade seul. L'origine du personnage de Robin présente des similarités avec celle du personnage de Batman, du fait qu'ils aient tous deux assisté au meurtre de leurs parents respectifs, créant ainsi ce besoin urgent de combattre le crime. Cette connection favorisa l'établissement de liens et de compréhension mutuelle entre les deux protagonistes. Bruce enseigna à Dick des techniques de combat et des talents de détective pendant un bon 6 mois. Au bout de cet entraînement, Dick dut passer une épreuve finale - l'épreuve du "Gantelet". En effet, Dick eut à se soustraire à la protection du Chevalier Noir pour une nuit - du coucher au lever de soleil - dans les rues de Gotham, sans aucune aide extérieure. Dick réussit cette épreuve avec brio, en amenant le gangster Joe Minette devant la justice. Dick acquit alors le status de partenaire de Batman dans sa lutte contre le crime appelé Robin, the Boy Wonder. Robin Dick apprécia sa première année en tant que Robin, voyant son travail de justicier comme une grande aventure, jusqu'à ce qu'une confrontation avec Double-Face le raméne à la réalité. En effet, ce dernier avait capturé le procureur de la ville ainsi que Batman et les avait suspendu tous deux à un échafaud, faisant office de piège mortel. Robin, de sorte à sauver le procureur, projeta un Batarang en vue de couper le corde soutenant ce dernier. Le Batarang atteignit son but mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur l'obsession de Double Face avec le chiffre 2. En effet, le piège de l'échafaud en cachait un autre, le sol s'échappant sous les pieds du procureur et le faisant tomber dans une cuve, où il se noya. Robin fut incapable d'empêcher la mort de ce dernier et reçut une raclée des mains de Double-Face, à laquelle Batman assista, toujours attaché et tentant de se délivrer. Finalement, Batman fut capable de se délivrer et appréhenda Double-Face. Cependant, cette tragédie marqua le jeune justicier d'une cicatrice qu'il dut porter pendant le restant de son existence. Plutôt que d'exposer Dick à davantage de dangers, Batman décida de relever son partenaire de ses fonctions, mettant temporairement fin à la carrière de héros de Robin. Teen Titans La fondation des Teen Titans repose sur le mal-être manifesté par les partenaires de grands héros reconnus, exprimant le besoin urgent de changer cette situation. Dick, aux côtés de Wally West (Kid Flash) et de Garth (Aqualad) et rejoints plus tard par Donna Troy (Wonder Girl) et Roy Harper (Speedy). Ensemble, ils libérèrent leurs mentors d'un contrôle mental et, par la suite, leurs mentors (Batman, Flash, Aquaman et Wonder Woman) supportèrent l'idée de la création d'une équipe de jeunes super-héros, les Teen Titans, dont Dick devint le leader. Finalement, l'équipe fut démantelée après que ses membres aient atteint un certain âge. New Teen Titans Dick poursuivit ses aventures aux côtés de Batman et intégra l'établissement connu sous le nom d'Hudson University. Robin commença à mener des missions en solo et se révéla être un justicier efficace et reconnu. Peu de temps après, la mystérieuse Raven le convoqua ainsi que d'autres jeunes héros en vue de former un nouveau groupe de Titans. Une nouvelle fois, Robin acquit le leadership de la toute-nouvelle équipe, préférant ce status à celui de partenaire de Batman. Indépendance A l'âge de 17 ans, Dick reçut une balle dans l'épaule, tirée par le Joker, ce qui mena Batman à mettre définitivement fin à la carrière de justicier de Robin. A ce moment, Dick réalisa à quel point il avait gagné en maturité: il ne se fiait désormais plus à Batman et désapprouvait sa méthode de combat contre le crime. Sa toute-nouvelle indépendance et ses devoirs de justicier auprès des New Teen Titans à New York lui laissèrent de moins en moins de temps pour remplir ses obligations à Gotham City. Il abandonna le cursus scolaire qu'il suivait à Hudson après un semestre. Dick redécouvrit sa vraie valeur en travaillant au sein des New Teen Titans. Batman, cependant, ne partageait pas son enthousiasme quant à sa nouvelle situation. En effet, ce dernier fit comprendre à Dick que, s'il ne souhaitait plus rester son partenaire, il devrait abandonner l'identité de Robin définitivement. Après cette altercation , Dick quitta le Manoir Wayne. Les seules personnes l'ayant aidé durant cette crise furent ses partenaires des New Teen Titans, notamment Starfire, une alien très séduisante dont Dick était tombé amoureux. A son départ de l'équipe de super-héros, Dick attribua son poste de leader des Titans à Wonder Girl. Nightwing Ne sachant plus vers qui se tourner, Dick se tourna vers une des seules personnes pouvant le comprendre, Superman. Très brièvement, Dick avait considéré la possibilité d'abandonner sa carrière de justicier, mais il n'imaginait pas vivre sa vie autrement; s'il n'était plus Robin, qui pouvait-il être ? Superman lui a donné une réponse à cette question. En effet, ce dernier lui narra l'histoire d'un Kryptonien rejeté et chassé par sa propre famille, tout comme Dick. Inspirant à rendre le monde plus juste, celui-ci décida d'aider les kryptoniens démunis. Ce héros était connu sous le nom de Nightwing. La version Post-Crisis du personnage de Dick Grayson le fit devenir le tout premier Nightwing, son costume étant principalement inspiré de son père qui, dans ses numéros, portait un costume similaire à celui de son confrère Boston Brand, alias Deadman. Quand tous ses coéquipiers furent capturés par Deathstroke, surnommé l'Exterminateur, et livrés à HIVE, Dick se résolut à incarner Nightwing et aida à leur libération, avec l'aide d'un nouvel allié et futur Titan, Jericho. A la suite de ces événements, Dick se sentit totalement démarqué de l'influence et de l'autorité de Batman et guida, par la suite, les Titans dans des temps difficiles. Dick endura un lavage de cerveau réalisé par Brother Blood, sa relation avec Starfire se dégrada du fait qu'elle ait été promise à un autre et il fut très profondément affecté par le fait que Batman l'ait remplacé, en tant que Robin, par Jason Todd, seulement pour voir périr ce dernier aux mains du Joker. A Lonely Place of Dying Se sentant blessé et trahi, Bruce et Dick restèrent froids l'un envers l'autre, partageant une relation pour le moins tendue. Tout en remplissant son devoir de leader des Teen Titans, Dick fut contacté par Tim Drake, qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: voir Dick réincarner le personnage de Robin. Ce fut le refus de ce dernier qui le mena à devenir le nouveau Robin. Après des semaines de tentatives de persuasion du véritable potentiel de Tim Drake, Dick confronta Batman afin d'engager Tim en tant que Robin, avec l'aide d'Alfred Pennyworth. A la suite de multiples désaccords, Batman finit par admettre avoir besoin d'un nouveau partenaire et c'est ainsi que Tim Drake devint le troisième Robin. Titans Hunt Peu de temps après, de nombreux membres des Teen Titans furent enlevés par l'organisation connue sous le nom de Wildebeest Society. Cette suite d'événements marqua un tournant majeur dans l'histoire de l'équipe. Le groupe endura de multiples mésaventures ce qui mena à ce que certains membres soient grièvement blessés voire tués, ce qui résulta à l'abandon de membres et au recrutement de nouveaux, bien que Robin demeura tout du long le coeur et le noyau dur du groupe. Malheureusement, sa relation avec Starfire commença à devenir tendue et des événements à Gotham requirent son attention. Sur une impulsion, Robin demanda Starfire en mariage. Les deux héros étaient en train de se marier quand la cérémonie fut interrompue par Raven, dès lors réincarnée dans un avatar maléfique de son père, Trigon. Cette attaque brutale marqua des changements définitifs dans la relation partagée par Dick et Kory. Starfire se vit implanter une "graine démoniaque" qui la poussa à quitter la Terre et à suivre un voyage spirituel. Les deux protagonistes vivèrent leurs propres aventures chacun de leur côté et Starfire finit par rentrer sur sa planète natale, Tamaran. Pouvoirs et Capacités Capacités *''Pic de la Performance Humaine:'' Grâce à son entraînement intense avec Batman, Dick possède une force athlétique et une endurance aux limites de la condition humaine. Il affiche également une agilité, une endurance et des réflexes au dessus de la moyenne, facilités par son jeune âge. **''Pic de la Force Humaine: ''Nightwing est suffisament fort pour briser le dos d'un Bane holographique, projeter KGBeast dans un mur en béton, lancer un réfrigérateur et utiliser un lit en tant qu'arme de défense. Il a même réussi à blesser Blockbuster. **''Pic de l'Agilité Humaine: ''Nightwing dispose d'un niveau quasi-surhumain d'endurance. Il fait partie du trio très restreint dont chacun des membres est capable de réaliser un quadruple salto arrière. Son agilité lui permet également de survivre à des chutes faisant pâlir Starfire et le tout-puissant Superman. **''Pic de la Vitesse Humaine: ''Nightwing peut atteindre des vitesses aux limites de la performance humaine, capable de suivre et même rattraper son mentor. Il est même dit plus rapide que Batman. **''Pic des Réflexes Humains: ''Ses réflexes sont suffisament aiguisés afin de détécter un sniper ou pour esquiver des balles à bout portant. **''Pic de l'Endurance Humaine: ''Grâce à son entrainement aux côtés de Batman, Nightwing est capable de supporter 4 nuits sans sommeil et de demeurer en apnée pendant 7 minutes. **''Pic de la Durabilité Humaine: ''Il est capable de résister aux assauts de Blockbuster, possédant une force surhumaine, et même à Osiris. *''Maître Acrobate: ''Grayson demeure un prodigieux acrobate et athlète, possédant une agilité exceptionnelle et de multiples talents en acrobatie aux limites de la condition humaine. Il est considéré comme le plus grand acrobate de l'Univers DC. *''Intimidation: ''Ses talents d'intimidation lui permirent de faire parler Scarecrow (L'Epouvantail), qui ne redoute que Batman, et, durant la période pendant laquelle il incarna Batman, fut capable de maîtriser une insurrection à l'Asile d'Arkham. *''Maître Détective: ''Grayson est considéré comme second meilleur enquêteur du monde, après Batman. Il fut capable de résoudre une énigme du Riddler avant même que Batman ne la résolve, alors qu'il n'était pas encore Robin, et démontra sa capacité à résoudre des enquêtes suffisament rapidement pour impressioner son mentor. Barbara alla même jusqu'à annoncer qu'il avait été capable de résoudre 4 enquêtes en une seule matinée dans les événements d'"America's Most Wanted" et à résoudre une enquête concernant un meutre irrésolu depuis 14 ans. Il fut également capable de récupérer les indices laissés par Batman, suggérant que ce dernier traversait le continuum espace-temps. *''Leader : ''Il est également connu pour ses qualités de leader brillant et expérimenté et pour ses capacités de travail en équipe, ayant occupé le poste de leader des Teen Titans, de membre des Outsiders et même de la Ligue des Justiciers. De plus, ses multiples efforts afin de demeurer en contact avec d'autres héros font de lui un maître dans tout ce qui touche à unifier, rassembler et motiver la communauté des super-héros, ayant ainsi surpassé son mentor dans ce domaine. *''Maître des Arts Martiaux : ''Grayson est un adepte des arts martiaux à la suite de son entraînement sous la tutelle de Batman et de Richard Dragon. Il demeure cependant très talentueux dans un large panel d'arts martiaux tels que : **''Aïkido'' **''Boxe'' **''Capoeira'' **''Eskrima'' **''Hapkido'' **''Ninjitsu'' **''Judo'' **''Savate'' **''Taijiquan'' **''Wing Chun'' **''...tout en sachant que ses styles de combat privilégiés soient l'Aikido et l'Eskrima. Il est considéré comme second meilleur combattant après Batman, ayant été capable de neutraliser Arsenal, Ra's al Ghul, Red Hood, Shrike, Cassandra Cain, Cheshire et Deathstroke. *Maniement des armes: ''Il a déjà montré une grande expérience de multiples catégories d'armes de type shuriken (Wing-Dings, Batarangs), bâtons ou épées. Il a même pu confronter et malmener des professionnels en armes blanches, notamment Ra's en escrime. *''Polyglotte: ''Ayant reçu une des meilleures éducations en tant que protégé de Bruce Wayne, Grayson parle Anglais, Français, Chinois, Espagnol, Russe, Japonais, Allemand, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonais et bien d'autres langues étrangères de manière fluide. Il possède également quelques rudiments du langage alien Tamaran. *''Furtivité: ''Nightwing est capable d'entrer par effraction dans des complexes hautement sécurisés sans se faire repérer. Il a pu prendre Batman par surprise en de multiples occasions. De plus, il est suffisament furtif afin d'échapper et de passer inaperçu aux yeux des Speedsters, tel que Jesse Quick. *''Hacker: ''Il présente suffisament de capacités en informatique afin d'avoir piraté les codes d'urgence de la Ligue des Justiciers des USA et pour avoir hacké un terminal alien avec le peu de langage Tamaranean qu'il avait pu apprendre auprès de Starfire. *''Volonté Indomptable: ''Tout comme son mentor, Grayson présente une volonté de fer. Il est capable de résister aux toxines hallucinogènes de Scarecrow (l'Epouvantail) et au contrôle mental exercé par The Groom et Brother Blood. Il fut également nommé candidat afin de remplacer le Green Lantern Abin Sur. *''Expert de l'évasion: ''Grâce à son entrainement avec Batman, il possède de grandes capacités en évasion. Il a déjà été capable de trouver la sortie d'un labyrinthe avant Flash et d'utiliser une technique spirituelle tibétaine afin d'échapper à une réalite virtuelle. *''Tireur d'Elite:'' Grayson est très doué dans le jet de shurikens modifiés (Wing-Dings) en vue d'atteindre ses adversaires à de grandes distances les yeux fermés, bien qu'il ait déjà laissé de l'avance à ses ennemis ou qu'il les ait même désarmé à l'aide de ces shurikens. Il présente une certaine expérience quant aux armes à feu, ayant entrainé dans ce domaine par Batman. *''Génie : ''Il possède de nombreuses connaissances dans de multiples domaines qu'il démontre dans ses analyses de détective. Il s'est montré suffisament intelligent afin de concevoir sa propre 'Nightcar', construire et programmer son propre planeur et de pouvoir tromper un détecteur de mensonges. *''Déguisement'' *''Conduite'' *''Poursuite'' Niveau de Puissance Dick Grayson se situe au pic de la force humaine pour un homme réalisant de nombreux entrainements physiques et atteignant une taille d'1m80 pour 79kg. Il est capable de soulever deux fois son poids, soit 160 kg, et il a, en une seule occasion, supporté un poids de 450 kg. Attirail Equipement *'Costume de Nightwing' (anciennement): Le costume actuel de Nightwing est composé d'un alliage à triple épaisseur de Kevlar et de Nomex, lui conférant une grande résistance et un caractère ignifugé. Elle est très efficace contre tout type de dégâts, tout en étant isolé électriquement. Dédaignant la cape noire furtive, son costume est extrêmement photosensible, se noircissant au plus il y a de lumière dans les environs. A cela s'ajoute une "aile" rouge stylisée, posée sur ses épaules, s'étendant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et recouvrant un torse et des jambes noires. Le costume a été spécifiquement conçu afin d'être adapté au style de combat de Nightwing. De cette façon, ce dernier présente un nombre réduit de couches protectrices par rapport au costume de Batman, adapté à un style de combat basé sur la mobilité et l'esquive. Cependant, un défaut de la combinaison rend Nightwing vulnérable face à des opposants à la fois puissants et rapides, tels que Superman. En cas de confllit avec ce type d'ennemi, des couches de protection supplémentaires peuvent être ajoutées sur ses gants, son masque, ses épaules et ses bottes. *'Bat-Costume': Tout incarnant l'identité de Batman, Dick préféra une version à la fois plus brillante et plus moderne du Bat-Costume, ne présentant que deux gants et un nombre plus grand de plaques de Kevlar. Il est possible de considérer ce costume comme une version redésignée du costume de Nightwing, auquel s'ajouterait une cape et une capuche. *'Ceinture Utilitaire' : Bien que très discrète, la ceinture multi-fonctions reste un des accessoires les plus importants pour Batman dans sa lutte contre le crime. Composé d'une bande en cuir et d'une boucle en acier trempé, la ceinture abrite une dizaine de pochettes cylindriques, s'attachant verticalement sur le côté de la ceinture. La boucle en elle-même contient une mini-caméra et un émetteur-récepteur radio. Un compartiment secondaire présent en retrait par rapport à la bande de cuir de la ceinture contient une quantité non exhaustive de Batarangs pliables. Chacun des compartiments cylindriques contient un panel varié de gadgets nécessaires dans sa lutte contre le crime. Au fil des années, Batman a modifié le contenu de sa ceinture en fonction de ses besoins. Moyens de Transport *'Voiture de Nightwing' (anciennement): Nightwing possède un véhicule modifiable, présentant un chassis modifiable ce qui lui permet de demeurer sous couverture en adoptant la taille et la forme de toute voiture de taille normale, telle qu'un taxi, une voiture de police ou une voiture de courses. Elle contient un moteur de Formule 1 McLaren 3.7 et possède: une transmission automatique, un système toutes roues motrices, un couple de batteries et des pneus anti-crevaison. La voiture n'est pas que blindée, elle absorbe l'énergie manifestée par le choc des balles afin d'éviter tout ricochet pouvant blesser des passants innocents. *'Wingcycle: '''Nightwing possède sa propre version du Batcycle, qu'il a nommé "Wingcycle". Le Wingcycle est équipé d'un side-car. *'Batmobile ' Armes *'Wing Dings ' *'Bâtons d'Eskrima ' *'Batarangs ' Notes *Le personnage de Richard "Dick" Grayson incarnant Robin a été créé par Bill Finger et Bob Kane. *Sa première apparition a pris place dans ''Detective Comics #38 ''(1940) grâce à ses créateurs Bill Finger et Bob Kane, en tant que premier Robin. Son partenariat avec Batman ne débuta qu'un an après, dans le but d'adoucir la personnalité sinistre de son mentor, alors suspect et mystérieux. DC Comics avait également besoin d'une figure héroïque adolescente, permettant de toucher un public plus jeune. *Sa dernière apparition en tant que Robin fut dans New Teen Titans #39. *Le personnage de Nightwing a été créé par l'écrivain Marv Wolfman et l'artiste George Pérez et apparut pour la première fois dans Tales of the Teen Titans #44 (Juillet, 1984). Trivia *Dick a rencontré son successeur en tant que Robin, Timothy Drake, alors que ce dernier n'était qu'un enfant, durant l'arc narratif Year Three. Tim admirait les Flying Graysons étant enfant et adorait Dick, allant même jusqu'à prendre une photo avec eux. Drake réutilisa le style acrobatique de Dick dans ses recherches afin de déterminer la véritable identité de Batman durant l'arc narratif ''A Lonely Place of Dying. *Les parents de Dick lui ont laissé un petit crédit sur un compte bancaire que Lucius Fox, par la suite, transforma en petite fortune. Bien que ses avoirs ne soient pas comparables à ceux de Bruce Wayne, ils lui ont permis de financer son équipement, de racheter Haly's Circus, de sauver son foyer natal de troubles financiers et d'acheter un appartement en secret au 1013, Parkthome Avenue à Blüdhaven. Cet appartement fut également le domicile du héros retraité Tarantula. *Dick a un penchant connu pour les rousses. D'ailleurs, deux de ses plus grandes romances, Barbara Gordon et Starfire, sont rousses. *L'anniversaire de Dick a été "retconned" de fin Octobre avant Halloween au premier jour du printemps. A Voir *''Robin: Year One '' *''Batman: Year Three '' *''Batman: The Long Halloween '' *Nightwing: Year One *New Teen Titans (Vol.1) *New Teen Titans (Vol.2) *Outsiders (Vol.3) *Nightwing (Vol.1) *Nightwing (Vol.2) *Nightwing (Vol.3) Pages Associées *Apparitions de Richard Grayson (Nouvelle Terre) *Images de Richard Grayson (Nouvelle Terre) *Citations de Richard Grayson (Nouvelle Terre) *Galerie de Richard Grayson (Nouvelle Terre) Liens *'Wikipédia :' **'Dick Grayson (EN)' **'Dick Grayson (FR)' *'DC Comics' Découvertes et Discussions *Vous êtes libre de consulter ce wiki pour : Nightwing - Richard Grayson (Nouvelle Terre) en:Dick Grayson es:Richard Grayson (Nueva Tierra) Acrobate Aventurier Partenaire Célibataire Catégorie:Membre des Teen Titans Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Membre de la JLA Catégorie:Robin Catégorie:Terrien Catégorie:Personnage états-uniens Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Cheveux Noirs Catégorie:Yeux Bleus Catégorie:Personnage vivant Catégorie:Membre de la Famille de Batman